BTS Daily Life Season 2
by GantoSci
Summary: [HIATUS] Daily Life-nya YoonMin.
1. Chapter 1

**BTS Daily Life Season 2**

 **Intermezzo ~**

.

.

Annyeong ~

Kembali lagi bersama saya ILuvBTS yang ganti penname jadi Ganto biar lebih simple nyebutnya plus itu nama asli saya hehe ~

Nah, di season 2 ini saya berusaha agar ceritanya se-real mungkin (kecuali fakta dimana mereka pacaran tentunya hahahahaha), jadi emang bener2 Daily Lifenya anak-anak Bangtan, dari segi tokohnya (saya usahain persis dengan watak aslinya, semoga bisa) segi ceritanya (saya usahain yg lebih masuk akal dan mengikuti aktifitas yang ada) segi konfliknya (saya usahain se-ringan mungkin krn konsep daily life ini emang makanan sehari-hari gitu kan ya haha) dan lain2.

Tapi tetep aja ntar kesannya khayalan tingkat tinggi kalo udah nyangkut adegan dewasa kkkkkk.

Dan saya bikin konsep baru nih! VKook saya jadiin pasangan wkwkwkwkwk Jujur, jadi begini, karena momen KookMin merajalela, dan bikin hasrat YoonMin saya kian memudar, satu-satunya cara yaaaaa saya yang awalnya mikir Jungkook itu Seme saya jadiin Uke deh, biar liat momen Chimchim ama Kookie itu emang bener-bener kaya kakak adek hahahahaha Begitulah ~

.

Ceritanya di BTS ada tiga kapel, NamJin yang udah kaya pasangan married, VKook yang kaya pasangan remaja zaman kini dan YoonMin yang udah pacaran lama tapi tetep aja kaya masa-masa pdkt an. Yang saya perhatiin gitu siiiii haha. NamJin itu momennya makin lama makin banyak dan ada di mana-mana disetiap kesempatan. VKook mah, ga usah ditanya, bahkan saya nemu orang yang mikir kalo mereka emang pacaran didunia nyata (bukan sekedar ngeship lho, dia emang mikir kalo VKook itu pasangan gay, wow!).

Nah, kalo YoonMin, yang saya lihat, mereka mesra bgt diawal-awal debut, setelah era apa ya, sekitar tahun 2015an lah sampai sekrang mereka makin jarang nunjukin kdeketan mereka ke public, tapi masih ada beberapa momen yang sweet banget kan ya. Jadi saya bikin di sini mereka tipikal pasangan yang udah saling ngerti dan ga manja2an di depan umum. Kayanya ga tipe Yoongi deh ngumbar2 kemesraan meski di dorm mereka. Mereka udah saling percaya aja, saling maklumin dan gimana ya, pokoknya yang saya lihat mereka saling ngejaga dan perhatian banget kok hihi.

NamJin mesra tapi ga mesum, beda ama VKook yang kalo di depan kamera maupun di dorm kaga ada malu-malunya nunjukin skinship, lain lagi ama YoonMin, maunya mesra-mesraan kalo lagi bedua aja.

Para Seme dan Para Uke sering sharing masalah percintaan mereka wkwkwkwkk Jadi mereka udah saling tau aja gmn suka duka pasangan lainnya.

Intinya gini sih

Gimana?

Perlu masukan nih hihi

BTW, yang ngevote di House of Cards, saya masih nunggu seminggul lagi. So, baru setelah itu akan saya pertimbangkan segala sesuatunya. Gamsahamnida ^^

Oh, saya lupa Hoseok wkwkkwkwkwk. Bagusnya dia Seme apa Uke ya? Otak saya gatel nih mau jadiin dia Ukenya Yoongi atau Namjoon muahahahahaha

See you in 1st Chapter ^^

As soon as possible ^^

Once again, gamsahamnida ~

Review juseyo

31.07.2016

Yaoi is my life, Ganto.


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong~

Selamat Membaca ^^

Semoga dapat terhibur ^^

.

.

Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk meja sembari matanya tepat tertuju pada jarum jam dinding berwarna hitam. Hanya ada dia yang duduk setengah termenung di meja makan. Terjebak pada detik yang berlalu dengan lambatnya dan penantian yang semakin lama semakin membosankan.

Tak seperlunya dia menunggu. Yang ditunggu pun sudah memberitahunya pulang terlambat melalui text dua jam lalu. Dan untuk apa dia menunggu jika nanti pagi memang akan segera bertemu. Ditambah malam ini sepertinya Jimin akhirnya merasakan yang namanya 'bosan menunggu'.

Biasanya dia akan tetap tersenyum, ditemani _game_ atau kegiatan lain pengisi waktu dan nanti senyumannya akan kian merakah ketika seruan pulang di pintu depan terdengar dari bibir tipis yang selalu candu memanjakan ranum tebalnya. Tapi kali ini Jimin sedang tak ingin melakukan apapun, bersikeras benar-benar menunggu tanpa adanya pengisi waktu. Kecuali menatapi jam dinding, tapi itupun hanya akan membuat waktu lambat berlalu.

Entahlah. Adakalanya Jimin memang begitu.

Handphone bahkan tak Jimin sentuh. Percuma, jika tak bisa menelpon atau sekedar mengirimi satu dua text kepada sosok yang sedang tak boleh diganggu, setelah semua _game_ ataupun aplikasi lain yang tiba-tiba terlihat tak menarik beberapa saat lalu.

Menguap pertanda kantuk, pemuda manis bersweater hitam menarik bibir menumpukan wajah pada lipatan lengan yang tertempel di permukaan kayu.

Ia mendesah panjang, sebelum rasa kantuk tak dapat lagi untuk ia kontrol, ia sempat bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan dirinya bahkan tak rela menjalani satu mimpi saja sebelum bertemu seseorang yang selalu ia rindu.

 **Coming Home, YoonMin Ver.**

Yoongi memasuki dorm dengan keheningan tidak hanya letih yang merajai fisik dan mental tapi juga karena yakin memang tak ada yang menyambutnya pulang. Namjoon masih di studio, Taehyung di lokasi _shooting_ , Jungkook baru kembali besok pagi, Hoseok, Jin dan Jimin pastinya sudah tidur di kamar masing-masing.

Menyeret langkah sepanjang lorong depan, setapak menjauh dari rak penuh barang Yoongi tertegun.

Mendapati kekasihnya terlelap di meja makan.

 _Rapper line_ BTS itu tersenyum simpul menghela napas. Bergerak hati-hati menaruh asal tas hitamnya, Yoongi lalu duduk tepat di samping namja bersurai hitam.

Yoongi bahkan belum melepas topi putihnya. Lebih tertarik untuk cepat-cepat memposisikan diri sama persis seperti sosok yang ia perhatikan. Ia memang tak ingin menganggu, mana mungkin ia rela membangunkan peri yang tengah tertidur. Karena itu beberapa lama Yoongi hanya tersenyum mematai paras elok yang terlelap itu.

Tapi seperti biasa, ketika hanya berdua saja, maka Yoongi tak akan tahan untuk tidak menyentuh perwujudan kata indah dalam dunianya. Sisiran lembut mengenai poni pemuda bermarga Park, berlanjut pada sapuan sesaat pada pipinya yang waktu dulu berisi dengan manisnya.

Beruntung dia bergeming. Mungkin fisik yang dipaksa menjalani jadwal padat _boyband_ papan atas berhasil menjaga tidurnya tidak mudah untuk terganggu.

"Ini sudah ratusan kalinya kan,"gumam Yoongi menyorot dengan baik setiap sudut wajah kekasihnya itu, "kau tak perlu menungguku..."desahnya.

Suruhan yang ia ucapkan sendiri, namun entah mengapa sesuatu yang sangat dinikmati Yoongi ketika Jimin ternyata tak kunjung menurutinya.

Jimin, belahan jiwanya sejak setahun yang lalu.

Seseorang yang berhasil membentur logikanya hingga kenormalan tak lagi peduli untuk ia pusingkan . Menyukai _namja_ memang tak normal, namun bagi Yoongi menampik rasa cinta adalah sesuatu yang lebih menguras emosi dan pikirannya.

Merawat Jimin dengan baik selama masa-masa menjadi _trainee._ Menjaga Jimin dengan baik selama masa-masa menjadi _rookie._ Namun pernah membatasi diri, menjauhi Jimin ketika yakin memiliki perasaan 'mencintai' yang tak seharusnya.

Tak menyangka Jimin memiliki perasaan yang sama, kini, mereka yang tak terlihat sedekat dulu memutuskan untuk tidak mengumbar rasa saling tertarik guna menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka memang menjalin kasih di belakang kamera. Perjuangan yang berat bagi keduanya. Disela semua kesibukan, disela kehidupan sebagai _idol._

Tapi mereka tak berhenti bersyukur, meski hubungan tak semulus yang diimpikan, memiliki pasangan yang dirasa sempurna tentu mewarnai hari dengan indahnya.

"Sarang he..."bisik Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin.

"Nado-

Yoongi terdiam, mendapati senyuman lebar mengulas wajah manis Jimin.

"Kau tidak ti-"

-nado,"Jimin menatap hangat kedua mata Yoongi, "sarang he, Hyung."

.

.

-CUE-

.

.

HUWAAAAA! MIAN! MIAN NE!

BOLEH SAYA JUJUR? WELL, SAYA AKAN TETAP JUJUR

Jadi gini!

Gini lho!

Gini...

Saya bikin complete yg season satu karena kepengen ff daily life dengan konsep baru. But, ugh! Saya belum dapat ide, dan merasa ga upload apa-apa itu rasanya gmnaaaa gitu, jadi mending pendek-pendek aja dulu asal ada yang diupload.

APALAGI!

Nah, ini yang 'jujur' maksud saya itu,

saya mulai- mulai- mulai- sakit hati karena YoonMin.

Huweeeeeee! Habis! Habis! Jiminnya itu lhooooooo! Kenapa makin lama makin nempel ama Kookie heoh?

Meski udah terobati ama momen sempilan di Bon Voyage dan photoshoot sensasional di Sumpack, tetep aja sakit hati saya belum terobati ==

Ditambah diskusi ama sohib saya, yang bikin saya mikir mending ngeship pair yang udah pasti aja, yang banyak momennya daripada gregetan terus ama yang seperti ini...

TAPI!

Tetep aja! Selera ga bisa bohong! Saya akan tetap jd stan-nya YoonMin! **Tapi masih dalam proses pengembalian mood**. Dimulai dengan pemikiran kalo mereka ga deket itu karena malu, di belakang kamera pas lagi beduaan bisa aja mereka mesraan kan ya. Atau mereka ga sedekat dulu itu mungkin karena dulu Yoongi itu mikirnya Jimin itu adiknya yang manis yang imut yang gemesin yang ga tahan untuk dibully tapi kini berubah jadi sosok keren yang cukup dia jaga dan perhatikan dari jauh. Juniornya yang dia rawat baik-baik udah tumbuh jadi namja yang mandiri dan dewasa, jadi ga perlu di teasing seperti dulu, cukup saling tahu aja kalau mereka saling perhatian dan saling mengerti dengan baiknya satu sama lain. Well, itu! Itu yang berusaha saya tanamkan. Sedang ditanamkan dalam otak absurd saya.

Usaha mati2an supaya ga kesal ama momen KookMin (sori, saya lebih prefer YoonMin ya)

Maaf, ya... FF saya jd makin lelet, ditambah sibuk di real life, ditambah YoonSeok mulai mempengaruhi, ditambah pikiran puyeng mikirin hal lain, ditambah feel YoonMin yang harus dibangun kembali, ditambah asupan YoonMin yang berasa kurang, ditambah putus asa nungguin sub unit YoonMin, ditambah ada kata-kata 'yoonmin feels like one-sided love from Suga' dll, ditambah KookMin, ditambah-

AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH! Saya gila karena YOONMIN!

Maafkan saya. Maklumi saya.

Once again, gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

.

Btw, Hoseok akan saya jadiin Uke. Uke nya Namjoon ama Yoongi Nobash! Hohohohoho

Btw lagi, tolong bantu saya jika berkenan, bukan, bukan berkenan, saya memohon dengan kerendahan hati yang teramat sangat. Kalo ga, feel YoonMin saya akan terkikis habis... dan- dan- terpaksa tiba-tiba menghilang menggantung ff yoonmin yang masih bersambung ==

Saolooooh kaya bocah labil ya saya, kkkkkkkkkkkk

.

.

"Hyung kenapa?"

Seokjin menarik bibir dan mendesah kasar. Dia hanya memandang sebentar wajah khawatir Namjoon lalu kembali fokus pada layar handphonenya.

"Kenapa hm?"jadi Namjoon bertanya lagi, setelah mengecup singkat perpotongan leher Seokjin, "ada apa?"

"Ani..."Seokjin bersuara, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon, "aku, nah, aku kasihan saja melihat Yoongi."

"Maksudnya? Kasihan kenapa, Hyung?"heran Namjoon ikut memandangi layar handphone Seokjin, "oh, Jimin ya,"tebaknya mengerti setelah melihat baik-baik apa yang sedari tadi kekasihnya lihat.

"Kasihan kan, masih banyak fans yang bilang kalau hanya Yoongi lho,"kata Seokjin lesu, "hanya Yoongi yang menyukai Jimin sedangkan Jimin sibuk mencuri perhatian Jungkook. Lihat, ada yang bilang begini, Jimin itu terlalu sibuk dengan emas yang ada didepan matanya sampai-sampai lupa dengan pertama yang ada di dekatnya."

"Well, kenyataannya kan tidak begitu,"elus Namjoon pada surai Seokjin, "kita sama-sama tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai kan, dengan cara yang berbeda dari satu sama lainnya,"katanya mencoba memberi pengertian.

Tapi Seokjin tetap cemberut, dia berbalik, menggembungkan pipi pada Namjoon yang bersandar santai di kepala ranjang, "maunya,"keluh pemuda cantik itu, "semuanya tahu kalau Jimin itu-juga-sangat-suka-sekali-dengan-Yoongi, juga-sangat-cemburu-sekali-bahkan dengan Hoseok dan benar-benar-menganggap Jungkook itu-adiknya-sendiri."

"Iya iya. Nah, lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana juga sih. Toh mereka-nya santai-santai saja dengan gosip miring yang beredar. Tapi, aku kan jadi kesal sendiri."

"Masih kasihan sama Yoongi-hyung?"

"Masssiiih! Masih! Selama hubungan mereka belum dikonfirmasi oleh agensi kita."

"Daebak. Jadi Hyung lebih memikirkan pasangan lain ketimbang pasangan sendiri?"

"Hha?"

Namjon mendengus lucu, tergelak singkat dan bergerak membaringkan tubuh Seokjin, "konfirmasi mengenai kita bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Ish! Kau ini! Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin-"

"Aku,"sela Namjoon, menyeringai dengan tampannya, "sudah pernah membicarakan 'rumor kencan' dengan BangPd-nim lho."

"Lalu?"

"Well, dia bilang sih sah-sah saja jika kita berkencan dengan siapapun. Asal tidak menggangu jadwal yang telah ditetapkan oleh agensi."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan pusingkan hubungan orang lain Hyung, lebih baik mulai sekarang pikirkan apa yang harus Hyung jelaskan pada calon mertuaku."

"Dasar."

"Lagi pula, jika YoonMin digosipkan seperti itu, Hyung tahu sendiri bagaimana gosip yang beredar mengenai NamJin kan."

Terdiam beberapa saat, Seokjin lalu tersenyum manis, meraih wajah Namjoon dan mencium bibir namja-nya cukup lama, "Rapmonstersshi,"bisiknya menggoda, "perlakukan aku sekarang seperti yang selalu mereka khayalkan."

"As you wish, babe,"senyum Namjoon, "as they wish, haha."

.

.

-END-

.

.

No Bash.

Love and Peace ~


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong haseo ~

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Entah kenapa, Jimin menampilkan senyuman simpul dan padangan teduh. Padahal kekasihnya tidak sedang menceritakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berekspresi seperti itu.

Hanya saja, entahlah. Celoteh demi celoteh yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu tidak begitu Jimin perhatikan apa isinya, ia hanya sibuk berkutat pada fakta bahwa Yoongi-hyungnya semakin cerewet dan banyak bicara.

"Hei,"mata Yoongi beralih dari langit-langit kamar, kepalanya tertoleh kepada Jimin yang berbaring menghadapnya, "kau mendengarku tidak?"tanyanya merasa diacuhkan, jangankan menanggapi sekedar bergumampun Jimin tidak.

"Eh?"sadar Jimin.

"Memikirkan apa heoh?"Yoongi membalik tubuhnya, kini sepasang kekasih itu benar-benar berbaring saling berhadapan. Sama-sama menumpu kepala dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ani,"geleng Jimin, tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia memainkan rambut Yoongi dengan jemari mungilnya, "aku juga suka rambut hitammu, Hyung."

"Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan?"ulang Yoongi. Merasa yakin fokus Jimin sempat teralih beberapa saat tadi.

"Well,"Jimin bergerak duduk, menyandarkan punggung pada kepala ranjang. Sedang Yoongi menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal, "aku sudah pernah bilang Hyung itu seperti nenek-nenek kan."

"What the-"

"Dan akhir-akhir ini kau semakin cerewet saja."

Yoongi langsung memberengut. Ia sembunyikan wajahnya pada perut Jimin, "itu artinya kan aku semakin merasa bahwa kalian adalah keluarga,"gumamnya malu-malu.

"Ne,"usap Jimin pada pucuk kepala Yoongi, "makanya aku senyum tadi, aku bukannya tidak senang kok, Hyung. Malah aku bersyukur kalau Hyung semakin membuka diri."

"Em."

"Eh, Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

Jimin baru ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya jika Yoongi melepas pagutan pada pinggangnya dan mengadu pandangan mereka, "Hyung,"jadi ia panggil sekali lagi.

"Apa?"

Dan akhirnya Yoongi membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku baca suratmu untuk radio itu lho."

"Eh? Surat yang mana?"

"Surat tentang mantanmu itu. Mereka menguploadnya."

Yoongi terdiam. Secepat mungkin menggali ingatannya, memastikan benar setiap penggal kata yang pernah ia tuliskan.

"Aku sempat cemburu lho."

Sontak saja Yoongi bergerak duduk, "Jiminie, itu-"

"Dan sempat penasaran seperti apa ya, wanita yang bisa membuatmu seperti itu."

"Itu masa lalu, sekarang-"

"Ara yo. Aku tahu kok,"senyum Jimin. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lembut. Ekspresinya benar-benar menenangkan. Yoongi jadi seolah-olah tersihir untuk beberapa saat. Tenggelam dalam kedewasaan Jimin yang kian menyejukkan.

Jimin masih menggemaskan. Jimin masih kekasih manisnya. Jimin masih riang dan ceria. Tapi kini terkadang sisi dewasa dan kalem Jimin semakin terasa kental. Bahkan ada dibeberapa waktu, Yoongi terlihat lebih kekanakan.

Manusia memang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Entah lebih baik entah lebih buruk. Bertranformasi total ataupun mempertahankan beberapa sifat dasar. Secara terpaksa maupun alamiah. Bisa berdasarkan umur bisa juga tergantung pada lingkungan.

"Nah, Hyung nih yang sekarang tidak mendengarku."

"Eh? Ou..."

Jimin mendengus tersenyum simpul, menarik wajah Yoongi, mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Aku yakin Hyung bukanlah seseorang yang mau mengulangi kesalahan besar yang pernah sangat ia sesali,"ucap Jimin, masih menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi, "Hyung bahkan menulis jika bisa mengulang waktu, maka Hyung pasti akan lebih menunjukkan bahwa Hyung sangat mencintainya, lebih menunjukkan rasa yang tak terungkapkan sebelumnya, lebih menunjukkan bagaimana Hyung bahagia bersamanya."

Kini Jimin mengecup penuh sayang ke dua pipi Yoongi, "tidak hanya aku, semua orang disekeliling kita tahu dan mengerti bahwa perhatian Hyung kepadaku sebenarnya kentara dan terasa sekali. Gamsahamnida, membuatku merasa dicintai."

Yoongi sebenarnya pria yang sentimentil. Lirik lagunya mengenai cinta kebanyakan memiliki makna dalam dan menyanyat hati. Jadi wajar saja jika ia menangis mendengar penuturan Jimin. Apalagi beberapa bulan terakhir, kesibukan membuat mereka tidak pernah memadu kasih sehangat ini.

"Aku jadi ingin menikahimu detik ini,"celetuk Yoongi, mendekap erat tubuh Jimin.

"Eh? Haha."

"Aku jadi ingin berkata kepada seluruh dunia bahwa aku mencintaimu. Min Yoongi sangat mencintai Park Jimin."

"Nado, Hyung..."

"Kita mulai dari ARMY dulu."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau di konser nanti kita memberikan kejutan special untuk ARMY, untuk penggemar YoonMin."

"Eeeh? Haha."

.

.

END

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAAAAAAA

#deep bow

See you next time ^^

.

.

 **Ganto, 24th October 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS Daily Life**

YoonMin

NamJin

Hoseok (numpang lewat)

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

 **Yoongi's Side**

Yoongi mematai pemuda manis di dapur itu. Sosok yang dengan telaten tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk enam orang. Terdiam beberapa lama, masih mengunci mulut tanpa suara Yoongi bergerak mendekatinya. Secara perlahan mengalungi pinggang ramping sosok berbalut sweater itu, lalu menjatuhkan kepala pada bahunya.

Gerakan Jimin jadi terhenti. Tersenyum manis dan menyium singkat pelipis yang lebih tua, "apa tidurmu nyenyak, Hyung?"lalu melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya sedari tadi meski kini dengan gerak yang sedikit dibatasi, Yoongi benar-benar merangkul tubuhnya cukup erat.

Yoongi tidak menjawab langsung, ia mendesah panjang lalu berkata berat, "kenapa kau cepat sekali dewasanya heoh."

Penuangan sup panas ke mangkuk terakhir tertunda sebentar. Karena Jimin mengerjab cepat, sedikit bingung kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba mengatakan itu.

"Apa Hyung?"

"Menggantikan Jin-hyung menyiapkan sarapan,"bisik Yoongi, "apa untuk beberapa hari ini kau juga akan menggantikannya sebagai 'eomma'nya Bangtan hm?"

"Eh? Haha. Bukannya 'menggantikan peran' sih, hanya saja-"

"Kau melakukannya secara naluriah ya."

"Well, begitulah. Lagipula, siapa lagi kan Hyung kalau bukan aku."

"Nah. Kau terlihat semakin dewasa jadinya."

Jimin tersenyum simpul, "bagus dong, Hyung. Mengimbangi seorang Min Yoongi ceritanya. Haha."

Yoongi membalik tubuh Jimin. Mengecup bibir tebal kemerahan itu dan setelahnya memasang tampang tidak rela. Seolah Yoongi ingin protes kepada waktu karena telah berlalu begitu cepat, sangat cepat, sampai-sampai rasanya Yoongi kehilangan momen-momen berharga di mana Jimin masih memiliki label 'remaja ceria manis imut cutie pie lovely bla bla' -intinya yang menjurus kepada sesuatu paling menggemaskan yang selalu minta dibelai-. Well, sebenarnya Jimin memang masih seperti itu sih, tapi sudah berkurang. Berkurang banyak bahkan menurut Yoongi.

"Kenapa Hyung?"heran Jimin.

Yoongi hanya menatap lamat wajah kekasihnya. Mengingat bagaimana kekasih menggemaskannya ini ternyata sudah beranjak bahkan lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin seorang Park Jimin bergelayutan, merengek-rengek, tak berhenti merajuk dan bersikap kekanakan kepadanya.

Namun kini-

"Haaaah,"Yoongi menunduk seraya mendesah panjang, lalu menjauh dari Jimin dan duduk di meja makan, "ntahlah,"balasnya asal.

Membuat Jimin mengerut sedikit, "ada apa sih,"dengusnya lucu lalu mulai menghidangkan sarapan ke atas meja. Dengan Yoongi yang tak berhenti memandangi setiap gerak geriknya. Tak terlalu Jimin gubris, karena Yoongi memang biasa begitu jika sedang berduaan saja.

"O ya, Hyung,"kata Jimin, "hari ini aku akan ke mall. Apa Hyung ingin pergi bersamaku?"

"Well, aku ingin istirahat seharian ini."

"Oh, begitu ya. Iya, ya. Pasti Hyung _kecapekan_ sekali,"senyum Jimin, mengelus-elus sebelah pipi Yoongi, "kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri saja. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin aku belikan, Hyung?"

Nah! Itu. Itu yang Yoongi tidak suka juga. Kenapa semakin hari Jimin semakin memaklumi dirinya, dengan mudahnya Jimin menerima semua penolakan darinya. Seharusnya Jimin protes. Seharusnya Jimin merengek. Seharusnya Jimin tidak rela jika Yoongi memilih tidur dibanding dirinya. Seharusnya mereka berdebat dulu. Dengan ujung-ujungnya Yoongi yang tetap keras kepala dan Jimin yang akan mengambek seharian.

Bukannya Yoongi mengharapkan _cek cok_. Dia sendiripun paling tidak suka ketika mereka beradu argumen dan akhirnya malah bertengkar. Tapi.

Apa ya. Yoongi hanya rindu, di mana dirinya yang berjuang habis-habisan untuk mengempiskan gembungan _ngambek_ kedua pipi chuby Jimin. Oh, bahkan pipi itu sepertinya akan kehilangan ke _chuby_ annya untuk waktu ke depan.

Aneh. Well, Yoongi memang kadang memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dari orang lain.

Sebenarnya hal yang sangat bagus jika Jimin mulai menanggalkan sisi kekanakannya, bahkan Yoongi bersyukur, sangat bersyukur karena urusan ranjang mereka benar-benar semakin panas, membara dan memuaskan. Jimin yang dewasa juga terlihat lebih menggoda. Apalagi hubungan mereka semakin intim dan terasa dalam. Namun jika dilihat dari beberapa sisi, Yoongi akui dirinya kadang merindukan masa-masa labil kekasihnya.

"Kalau Hyung sudah lapar, duluan saja ya,"ucap Jimin lembut mengecup kening Yoongi, "aku akan membangunkan yang lainnya dulu."

"Ne,"angguk Yoongi. Entah mengapa mendesah lesu selepas kepergian Jimin. Lalu bergumam pelan seolah merindu teramat sangat, "chimchim..."

.

.

"Aneh."

"Terserah."

"Sudah umurnya juga kan."

"Iya sih."

"Tapi dia masih terlihat menggemaskan kok."

"Hanya sebatas di depan kamera sekarang. Dan di depan Army."

"Dan dia masih begitu naif juga polos kan, Hyung."

"Iya sih. Tapi..."

"Hahaha. Hyung ini, cinta sama Jimin apa _enggak_ sih."

Langsung saja Yoongi melempar bola kertas ke arah Hoseok, "tentu saja, bodoh."

"Lalu?"

"Geunyang-"Yoongi menyesap udara cukup lama. Kemudian menjatuhkan kedua bahu, memainkan krusor pada layar yang menampilkan foto Jimin tahun 2013.

"Astaga!"pekik Hoseok tiba-tiba, "Omo! Omo! Apa kalian akhirnya dilanda 'titik jenuh' dalam suatu hubungan!"serunya semangat, bahkan seketika beranjak dari _beanbags_ coklat tua, menepuk kedua bahu Yoongi cukup kuat. Membuat Yoongi sempat memukul kepalanya.

"Hmhmhm,"lanjut Hoseok, "tapi Jimin sepertinya baik-baik saja tuh."

"Kami memang baik-baik saja,"desah Yoongi jengah.

"Baik-baik saja berarti tidak ada keluhan dong."

"Plis, bukan mengeluh. Aku hanya rindu dengan rengekannya."

Hoseok memutar kursi Yoongi, membuat mereka saling berhadapan dan memberikan tatapan lekat.

"Apa?"jengah Yoongi.

"Kau pedofil ya Hyung?"

Plak.

"Pedofil apaan! Dasar!"

"Kalau bukan pedofil! Kenapa malah lebih suka Jimin yang dulu!"

"Lebih suka apaan! Aku cuman bilang 'rindu'. Bukan berarti-"

"Hei~ Mengaku saja~"

Hoseok mulai menowel-nowel pinggang Yoongi. Sedang Yoongi membalasnya dengan gelitikan penuh emosi, bahkan membuat tubuh mereka sama-sama tersungkur di lantai studio dengan Yoongi yang menindih Hoseok yang meronta-ronta dan terkikik geli.

"Kuda Liar macam kau mengerti apa hha!"

"Haha! Hentikan Hyung! Haha! Iya! Iya!"

"Jomblo. Tapi selalu mengaku yang paling memahami cinta heoh! Dasar!"

"Haha! Iya! Iya! Geli Hyung!"

Klek. Pintu terbuka.

"Yoongi-hyung aku-"

Sontak saja mereka berdua membatu, sama seperti sosok yang membuka pintu barusan.

Jimin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia hanya mengerjap pelan, sangat pelan. Dan memulai langkah memasuki studio Yoongi dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Cepat-cepat Yoongi dan Hoseok berdiri, sama-sama menampilkan gelagat canggung -entah mengapa. Mungkin mereka berpikir Jimin akan salah paham dengan pose mereka barusan, dengan baju Hoseok yang cukup berantakan.

"Jimin, kami hanya-"

"Aku bawa makanan nih, Hyung,"sela Jimin ceria memotong ucapan Hoseok. Menaruh bungkusan yang ia bawa ke meja hitam di salah satu sudut ruangan dan tersenyum manis ke dua namja yang lebih tua, "di makan ya, aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Aku saja yang pergi,"sergah Hoseok cepat, melirik ke arah Yoongi sebentar dengan tatapan rasa bersalah lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tanpa memandang Jimin. Sukses membuat Yoongi mengumpat kasar dalam hatinya, kenapa Hoseok tiba-tiba bersikap seolah mereka tengah kedapatan melakukan hal yang salah. Bukannya mereka memang biasa becanda. Justru menampilkan gelagat canggung seperti itu yang menimbulkan salah paham.

"Setelah aku telpon, Hyung _ngapain_ saja?"

Nah! Kan. Jimin bertanya dengan wajah datarnya. Gurat tanpa arti seorang Park Jimin adalah ketika ia sedang membendung rasa amarah yang memuncak.

"Ou, aku sedang mencoba-coba lirik baru."

"Hoo... Bukannya tadi Hyung bilang sedang sendirian di studio,"Jimin masih bertahan dengan tampang dan nada datarnya, seraya mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus makanan dan minuman dari kantong belanjaan.

"Hoseok baru saja datang."

"Hm..."

"Em, apa kau marah?"

Seketika Jimin terdiam. Menoleh kepada Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan-

 _Huwaaaaaaa ~_ Batin Yoongi takjub.

-bibir merengut yang menggemaskan.

"Perlu begitu, bertanya segala,"tuding Jimin.

"Kau marah ya! Oh! Akhirnya kau marah! Hahaha."

Yoongi tergelak senang, serta merta memeluk erat tubuh Jimin, lalu melepasnya untuk menangkup pipi Jimin.

Sedang Jimin semakin menautkan kedua alisnya. Apalagi ketika Yoongi kian menekan kedua pipinya seraya tersenyum lebar kegirangan.

"Aigoooo! Akhirnya kau marah dengan wajah seperti ini! Astaga! Aku rindu sekali! Apa kau akan merajuk hm?"tanya Yoongi antusias, "apa kau akan _ngambek_ hingga besok pagi hm? Apa kau-"

"Ish! Hyung! Kau sudah gila ya!"kesal Jimin, menepis kedua tangan Yoongi. Merasa bingung juga, kenapa kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba bersikap tidak waras.

Dan halooooo. Kini Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin dan mulai melumatnya. Sontak saja membuat Jimin refleks mendorong tubuh Yoongi dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar.

"AKH!"

Punggung Yoongi jadi terhempas kuat ke rak, oleng dan jatuh terduduk. Mengiris kesakitan, mengusap-usap punggung yang sepertinya memerah.

"Astaga! Hyung gwaenchana?!"Jimin ikut duduk, meraba-raba panik sekujur tubuh Yoongi, "Hyung sih,"tapi tetap berbicara ketus, "sudah jelas aku sedang marah kan, malah tertawa dan menciumku tiba-tiba. Hyung ini kenapa-"

Jimin terdiam, melihat Yoongi yang mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, "sakit tahu..."gerutu Yoongi pelan.

"Hyung sih..."desah Jimin melunak, mendapati wajah Yoongi yang mendadak lesu dia jadi merasa bersalah, "kenapa hm?"tanyanya lembut mengelus lengan Yoongi.

"Habis, habis, habis,"kesal Yoongi, "sudah lama sekali kau tidak merengek seperti dulu. Kau tidak pernah lagi menampilkan wajah seperti-"

"Ini,"potong Jimin tersenyum simpul menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi.

"Ani. Aku tidak berwajah 'merajuk' sekarang."

"Kau seperti itu sekarang Hyung."

"Ani."

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti,"kekeh Jimin. Memeluk tubuh Yoongi, menempatkan kepala Yoongi bersandar di bahu kanannya, "tapi aku tetap manja kan, Hyung."

"Un..."

"Aku tetap ceria kan ya. Tetap _playfull_ juga seperti biasa."

"Un ..."Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin, mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di bahu Jimin, "tapi sesekali aku juga ingin kau merajuk seperti dulu. Menggembungkan kedua pipimu, mengerucutkan bibir tebalmu dan menatapku dengan pandangan kesal minta diperhatikan."

"Tidak suka ya, aku yang kalem dan dewasa ini?"

"Ani. Aku suka kok."

Pelukan Jimin lepas, "Jinjja?"ucapnya sok-sok bertanya.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul, melihat Jimin yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sepasang kekasih itu kemudian sama-sama tergelak. Sang dominan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dan disambut baik dengan si lebih muda yang mengalungi lehernya.

Mereka berciuman, secara manis dan begitu hangat.

.

.

 _A!_ Yoongi dan Jimin menyadari maksud Hoseok tadi, pasti dia memang sengaja agar Jimin marah kepada Yoongi.

.

.

 **Jimin's Side**

Jimin terbangun. Menggeliat pelan lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap pemuda yang semalaman telah memeluknya.

Senyuman lembut tercipta tatkala paras terlelap itu Jimin perhatikan amat lekat. Mengangkat jemari, Jimin mulai mengelus wajah kekasihnya.

 _Cute..._ Batin Jimin gemas. Ia sangat suka melihat Yoongi yang sedang tertidur. Apalagi mengingat rapper bermulut pedas ini mulai menunjukkan sisi manisnya, tidak hanya di depan Army tapi kini juga di depan member Bangtan, di depan Jimin apalagi.

Oh, bahkan Yoongi sudah bisa menggerutu tidak jelas kepadanya jika sedang bad mood, padahal biasanya hanya akan bungkam dengan aura yang yang teramat gelap. Lalu Yoongi juga sudah bisa memiliki nada kesal yang terdengar sedikit merajuk, padahal biasanya hanya akan marah dengan perkataan setajam pisau dapur Seokjin. Dan fyi, Yoongi juga sudah bisa ber _pout_ ria sekarang, untuk yang satu ini Jimin akui belum terlalu terbiasa, bahkan kadang masih agak merinding melihatnya.

Well, itu berarti Yoongi sudah benar-benar membuka diri, membuka hatinya.

"Mmmgh,"lenguh Yoongi merasa terganggu.

Cepat-cepat Jimin menghentikan gerak tangannya, lalu berhati-hati menuruni ranjang setelah mengecup pelan kening hyung kesayangannya. Melangkah keluar kamar -yang untuk beberapa hari ini menjadi kamarnya juga mengingat Seokjin sedang shooting di Indonesia- bergerak ke kamar mandi dan kemudian ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

.

.

Setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua, tubuh Jimin kembali dibawa dalam pelukan hangat yang begitu erat. Cukup lama, dengan tangannya yang satu mengusap-usap punggung Yoongi dan satunya lagi mengelus-elus surai Yoongi penuh sayang.

"Hyung belum makan, kan,"ujar Jimin, "kita pesan restoran china saja ya. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, isi perut Hyung dulu dengan cemilan."

"Em."

Angguk Yoongi. Menuruti kata-kata Jimin, mulai mengambil snack di atas meja. Sedang Jimin menelpon restoran china langganan agensinya.

"Kau mudah sekali menurut akhir-akhir ini ya, Hyung."

"Kalau untuk kebaikanku, memang sudah seharusnya kan."

"Nah,"Jimin ikut menguyah cemilan yang ada di tangan Yoongi. Duduk dipangkuan Yoongi yang menyandar santai pada _beanbags_ coklat tua, "terus, tidak menjaga image lagi heoh. Hyung benar-benar konyol sekarang."

"Hoseok yang salah."

"Hahahaha. Hyung selalu tidak bisa menolak Hobie-hyung untuk diajak bersikap 'gila' ya."

"Tapi aku tetap keren kan."

"Ne... Bagiku Hyung selalu terlihat keren."

Jimin tersenyum, meraih wajah Yoongi dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu secara sensual. Mereka jadi merasakan 'barbeque cheese' karena mulai bertarung lidah. Dan rasa dari snack yang mereka makan itu perlahan pudar karena ciuman panas yang berlangsung lama.

"Nngh,"Jimin sengaja melenguh, agar Yoongi bergerak menjilat ceruk lehernya. Dan memang benar, _kissmark_ yang Jimin inginkan tercipta indah di kulitnya. Namun sayangnya, meski sama-sama menginginkan permainan yang lebih nakal, mereka juga sama-sama menyadari studio Yoongi bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk bercinta.

Jadi kegiatan mereka hanya akan sebatas saling memanjakan dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap. Menciptakan bisikan Jimin yang begitu menggoda, "setelah makan, kita harus bergegas pulang, Honey..."

Dibalas seringaian tampan seorang Min Yoongi.

.

.

 **NamJin's Side**

"Hyung,"desah Namjoon, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kenapa kesannya hanya akan ada aku, Jungkook dan Taehyung saja di dorm ini. Yoongi-hyung, Hoseok dan juga Jimin bisa _menghandle_ semuanya kan."

 _"Salah apa! Kalau aku khawatir?"_

Ugh. Nada itu akhirnya keluar, nada yang tidak boleh sembarangan untuk ditimpali.

"Ani yo. Tidak salah kok,"ujar Namjoon hati-hati, "tapi ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Hyung menelpon kan, dan apa tidak dipermasalahkan oleh staff di sana?"

 _"..."_

"Hyung?"

 _"..."_

"Halo? Seokjin-hyung?"

 _"..."_

Namjoon mengerut, melihat layar handphonenya sebentar. Dan semakin bingung karena nomornya masih tersambung dengan kontak bernamakan 'Pecheas Cream' di seberang sana. Jadi ia coba memanggil lagi.

"Honey? Kau masih di sana? Halo?"

 _"Aku kan kangen...huks..."_

Astaga. Gaya bicara macam itu. Tidak salah jika Jimin menganggap Seokjin bayi besar. Dibalik sifat keibuan, penuh perhatian, mengurusi ini itunya, sebenarnya Seokjin adalah yang paling anak-anak di antara member Bangtan. 'Agar bisa mengimbangi Maknae' begitu Seokjin beralasan. Tapi, terkadang seorang Seokjin malah jauh lebih _childish_ dibanding Jungkook sekalipun.

Well, its cute. Bagi Namjoon itu hal teramat manis. Apalagi wajah Seokjin juga mendukung kan.

 _"Aku kangen... huks..."_

"Iya. Aku juga, Hyung."

 _"Huweeee ~"_

"Hey, dont cry, Babe."

 _"Habiiiiissss."_

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti kok. Baik-baik di sana ya, selalu kabari aku. Di sini kami juga merindukanmu. Sepulang dari sana, kita akan kencan, okay?"

Jika jadwal memungkinkan tentunya.

 _"Un... jangan nakal, ya."_

Namjoon mendengus lucu, "nakal apanya? Hyung ada-ada saja."

 _"I love you."_

"Nado, saranghe Jinnie..."

.

.

CUE

.

.

Apa ini!?

Ntahlah ~

Well, sebenarnya Yoongi and Namjoon itu ada sisi manisnya menurut Ganto, ada sisi cutenya hehe

Nah, begitulah ~ Hope you enjoy it ^^

.

.

Bonus ^^

 **Behind The Scene MV Blood, Sweat and Tears**

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Jimin."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, sedang Jimin hanya terkekeh dan semakin mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Kau seksi, Hyung,"bisik Jimin.

"Seksi apanya, aku tak suka jika didandani seperti ini,"desah Yoongi, mematai kemeja putihnya dengan kerah terbuka yang 'menyebalkan' menurutnya. Yoongi paling tidak suka memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya, dia lebih senang orang-orang mengganggap musiknya seksi dibanding penampilannya.

"Eh? Kok begitu, Hyung? Kan-"

Iris mata Jimin kembali jatuh pada dada putih Yoongi yang sedikit terekspos. Tatapannya sayu, lalu tanpa sengaja Jimin menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Plak

"Aw!"

"Kau pikir sedang di mana, Bodoh."

"Hehe."

Kemudian terdengar teriakan _director_ yang membuat mereka cepat-cepat mengambil posisi masing-masing, setelah Jimin menyempatkan diri untuk berbisik lagi,

"buat aku terbang ke Hongkong malam ini, Honey~"

Dibalas oleh seringai menantang dari Yoongi, "siap-siap kau tidak bisa berjalan, Setan Kecil."

.

"Aman, Hyung?"tanya Namjoon. Mereka sedang _break_ sebentar dari pengambilan gambar. Hanya ada Namjoon dan Yoongi di sudut ini, yang lainnya bergerombol di sudut yang lain, juga mengobrol seperti mereka.

"Aman dalam segi apa?"

"Well..."

"Segi stamina, _enggak banget._ Segi 'nahan nafsu' apalagi."

Namjoon tertawa. Menepuk sekali bahu Yoongi, "sama, Hyung,"angguknya, "dan yang paling parah segi _enggak rela_ kan ya."

Kedua _seme_ itu kemudian hanya diam memandangi _uke_ mereka di kejauhan sana.

"Andai hanya kita saja yang bisa menikmatinya-"

Desah mereka serentak.

-fuck."

.

.

END

.

.

 **Ganto, 26 November 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

ANNYEONG!

LAMA TIDAK BERJUMPA DENGAN SAYA!  
HAHAHAHA!

Nah, Ganto kembali dengan chapter bonus, ini terinspirasi dari Ask in The Box Channel K-nya Bangtan. Kenapa terhitung bonus? Well, ini di luar konsep BTS Daily Life Season 2 soalnya kkkkkk mana bahasanya juga ga gaya Ganto yang kaya biasanya kkkkkk

HopeYouEnjoyIt!

Happy Reading ~

Warning! Gaya bahasa lagi terserah Ganto! Typo (s)

.

.

Jimin sedang bosan.

Sangat bosan.

Hari ini libur. Dan besok juga libur. Besoknya lagi juga libur. Well, tahun ini, bangtan diberi libur tiga hari selama perayaan chuseok.

Hari ini, Jungkook sibuk hang out bareng Yugeom, begitu juga Taehyung ama teman teman aktornya. Hoseok pulang kampung. Namjoon kencan dengan ibunya. Seokjin pergi berlibur sama Ken dan juga Handeul.

Tinggallah seorang diri seorang Park Jimin yg tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, harusnya dia bisa pulang kampung tapi dia maunya ke Busan bareng Jungkook, dan itu besok.

Oh, satu member terlupakan. Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi pastinya istirahat total seperti di libur libur biasanya.

Jadi Jimin agak heran, kenapa dari tadi ada suara seperti orang mondar mandir di dorm mereka.

Pemuda man- cantik itu bergegas turun dari ranjang, sejak bangun tidur dia cuman tidur-tiduran sambil bermain handphone-, lalu mendapati hyung kesayangannya tengah sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu ke sana kemari.

"Ka- KAU TIDAK TIDUR HYUNG!?"

"Ya! Kau pikir aku ini beruang kutub apa!"

"Hehe. Habis, setiap libur biasanya molor kan ya,"kekeh Jimin menghampiri Yoongi, "nyari apaan Hyung?"

"Tas peralatan mandi."

Okay. Jimin kaget lagi. Tas peralatan mandi? Yoongi-hyungnya akan bepergian begitu?

"Memangnya hanya kalian yang bisa pulang kampung, gini gini aku juga homesick lho."

Yoongi mencubit gemas pipi Jimin yang cengo sambil berpikir keras. Terus akhirnya nemu juga tas yang dia cari ternyata ketumpuk ama barang-barang ga jelas entah punya siapa.

Yoongi lalu masuk kamar. Jimin ngekorin dia masih ngerasa ga percaya.

"Hyung mau pulang ke Daegu?"tanya Jimin ngeliatin packingan Yoongi di atas ranjang.

"Yep. Kangen banget ama Holy."

Jleb. Seumur-umur sejak pacaran dari jaman si chimchim masih coconut head, Yoongi ga pernah sefrontal itu ngucapin kangen ke dia. Lah sekarang anteng bgt bilang kangen ke Holy.

"Buuuuu. Sama pacar sendiri ga pernah tuh kangen-kangenan."

Jimin menggerutu, rebahan di kasur Seokjin. Masang tampang masam, moyongin bibir.

Yoongi yang sesekali liat ke arah dia sambil masukin baju ke tas punggung malah senyum nahan ketawa.

"Hmph! Pegi sana! Mesra mesraan tu sama Holy, paling dia cuman bisa minta makan. Ga bisa kaya chimchim yg bisa ngebelay-"

God. Jimin keceplosan. Nyaris. Jadi dia cepat-cepat naikin badan, sebelum Yoongi-

Nah kan.

Yoongi nindih Jimin. Nyeringai tampan ditambah tatapan jahil.

"Chimchim bisa apa emangnya?"

Jimin buang muka sambil nahan badan Yoongi yang makin ngedeket ke dia. Dorm lagi kosong, baru bakal keisi lagi nanti sore eh malam ding, member lain kan kalau sekalinya hang out emang seharian, Seokjin juga bakaln nginap di tempat Handeul deh kayanya.

So, dapat dipastikan kalau Yoongi bisa aja nyerang Jimin habis-habisan. Nikmat iya, tapi ga lucu kan kalo besok pagi Jimin duduk di kereta ke Busan pake ga nyaman, nahan-nahan perih, geser sana sini, bikin Jungkook ga berenti ngetawain dia.

"Aku, aku bisa apaan ya? Hehehehe,"Jimin mutusin nyengir polos biar suasana ga makin panas. Padahal ya, suara jantung Jimin bahkan udah kedengeran ama orang di atas dia. Mukanya udah merah, otaknya juga sibuk mikirin gimana caranya supaya Yoongi ga kebablasan mainin tubuh dia.

Oh. Jimin ga perlu mikir keras, si Yoongi ternyata nurunin ranjang Seokjin terus lanjut ngepacking setelah ngasak rambut Jimin penuh sayang.

Ceritanya, adegan hot-nya cuman numpang lewat gitu? Fiuuh Jimin lega, pembaca yang ga rela.

"Masih cemburu ya sama Holy,"dengus Yoongi ngerasa lucu. Banget. Habis, lumayan kalau Jimin cemburu ama Suran nah ini ama piaran Yoongi sendiri. Yoongi kan sayang dua-duanya, jadi bingung juga mau gimana.

"Biarin!"

"Nah, gimana kalau kamu ikut Hyung aja hm?"

Yoongi duduk di sebelah Jimin. Senyum lembut pake pandangan teduh, bikin Ganto meleleh ngebayanginnya.

"Eh?"

"Mau ikut ga?"

"Ke rumah Hyung gitu?"

"Ga. Ke rumah Hoseok, ya iyalah k rumah Hyung, Chim."

"Beneran Hyung!?"

"Yup. Kalo Chim mau. Ga perlu sekaget itu ah. Udah pernah juga kan k rumah Hyung sebelumnya."

"Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi waktu itu kan bareng yang lain, Hyung."

"Gugup ya?"

Yoongi ngedeketin wajah mereka, ngelus-ngelus hidung Jimin pake hidung dia. Sumpah dia gemes banget ama sikap Jimin. Mana si Jimin makin malu-malu lagi. Cam kembang desa yang lagi digombalin ama puisi cinta picisan.

"Ne..."cicit Jimin, "gugup dong. Kesannya kaya-"

"Dikenalin k calon mertua ya."

"Ish! Hyung ih!"

Tangan Jimin sok sok mukul dada Yoongi, habis itu dipake nutupin kedua pipi dia ngelampiasin rasa malu.

Yoongi nyium bibir Jimin singkat. Beranjak ngambil hape trus buka aplikasi pembelian tiket dan liatin Jimin nunggu jawaban.

"Mau apa ga? Ntar tiketnya keburu habis nih. Hyung bisanya berangkat pagi ini, biar siang udah nyampe sana. Istirahat bentar, dan sorenya bisa ngajak Holy jalan-jalan."

Ugh. Holy lagi. Holy lagi.

"Call! Aku ikutan!"

"Siiippp. Hyung pesanin tiket trus biar Hyung yang nelpon Jungkook. Kamu beres-beres sana."

"Aye Sir!"

.

.

Jimin dandan lebih cakep dari biasanya. Mandangin cermin lebih sering dari biasanya.

Ya iyalah. Mau ke rumah calon suami idaman kan ceritanya. Mau ketemu calon mertua kan.

Tapi dia gemeteran juga jadinya. Gugup banget.

Kalau Yoongi mah, seneng banget, liat gimana si chimchim nervous kalo ke rumah dia. Makin nervous makin sayang kan ya, eyaaak. Chim selalu sayang Mas Yoongi.

Untung Yoongi lagi so sweet so sweetnya, sampai lupa mereka ada di mana.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yoongi megangin tangan Jimin mulu. Ya kali karena sama-sama pake topi and masker jadi orang awam ga tau dan ga masalahin bgt LGBT umbar kemesraan di depan umum, tapi kalo army -yang langsung tahu meski ketutupan kaya apa juga anak bangtan- liat gimana coba. Selaku pemuja setia army pasti nyadar juga siapa mereka.

Nah, tapi selama dari Seoul sampai Daegu, Ganto bikinnya army kebetulan pada lagi sibuk ama urusan masing-masing. So, ceritanya pasangan YoonMin dibuat ga jadi sorotan publik.

Alhasil YoonMin lovely dovey banget selama perjalanan. Mana si Yoongi ngomongnya juga dibikin adem biar bisa nenangin hatinya Jimin lagi.

Inginkuberkatakasar.

.

Jimin udah dikasih tau kalo di rumah Yoongi lagi ga da siapa-siapa, ortu Yoongi lagi kerja, Hyung-nya juga, baru agak sorean pulangnya. Jadi Jimin seneng pastinya, beduan di rumah Hyung Tercinta. Masakin makan siang misalnya, istirahat sambil manja-manjaan mesra misalnya, room tour kamarnya Yoongi misalnya, misalnyaatau-

"Holyyyyyy!"

Ugh. Jimin lupa ama makhluk yang satu itu. The one and only one saingan berat dia untuk bertahta di hatinya Min Yoongi. Satu-satunya yang bisa ngancam posisi dia di kehidupannya Yoongi. Yang bisa aja dengan mudah ngegeser, ngalihin perhatian Yoongi dari dia.

Pas baru nyampe, baru juga masuk rumah, Yoongi udah teriak manggil-manggil anjing-nya. Terus waktu si Holy udah nyamperin goyang-goyang ekor, Jimin jadi cengo liatin mereka.

Yoongi ngomongnya pake bahasa bayi.

Bahasa fenomenal yang ga pandang penuturnya siapa, yang ga peduli orangnya umur berapa, yang diucapin secara imut seimut-imutnya.

Kagetnya bentar aja, terus si Jimin ngakak guling-guling di sofa. Aslilah, baru kali ini dia liat seorang Min Yoongi kaya begitu. Dia jadi mulai ngelunak sama Holy, berkat Holy juga Jimin dikasih hiburan menarik kan ya.

"Coba kamu punya piaran, Chim,"sungut Yoongi, dia lagi ngangkat-ngangkat Holy, nyander di sofa, selonjoran di lantai ruang keluarga. Sekali sekali bahaya bayinya masih keluar, habis si Holy imut sih, ngajak main juga.

"iya, iya. Haha."

.

Pas pertama ke sini, Jimin cs cuman sampai ruang keluarga ama dapur aja. Walau dibilangin 'anggep aja lagi dirumah sendiri' dan Hobie, Taetae, Chimchim emang ngeiyain itu dan malah jadi lupa daratan malu-maluin NamJin, Jimin belum pernah masuk ke kamar Yoongi.

Sejak trainee, debut dan sampai sekarang, Eomma Yoongi pernah cerita ke Jimin -pas si Yoon sakit akhir taon kemaren niatnya ngasih tau kabar Yoongi dan basa basi bentar tapi Eomma Yoongi malah ngajak ngobrol panjang lebar, Jimin bahkan tau kalo pas SD si Yoongi dijulukin Min Siput- kamar Yoon itu emang ga pernah diganggu gugat. Murni gimana terakhir Yoongi pakai.

Jadi habis narok barang-barang mereka di kamar Yoongi, Jimin ngeliatin penjuru kamar Yoongi teliti banget. Mandangin baik-baik, senyum-senyum sendiri, pokonya kaya matanya itu lagi dipasangin kamera dokumenter, ga da yang luput, seksama sampai kedetail-detailnya.

Soalnya, kalo di dorm kan mereka punya roommate, jadi gimana kamar mereka itu perpaduan dari kepala yang yg berbeda-beda. Khasnya mereka ga da. Nyampur ama khasnya yang lain.

Nah, ruangan ini, oh, hidung Jimin bahkan nangkep aroma Yoongi yang kentara banget di sini. Kamar ini benar-benar nunjukin seorang Min Yoongi. Ga jauh beda sama Genius Lab-nya Yoongi, tapi ini lebih terasa hangat dan punya banyak kenangan.

Noh, liat, ada poto-poto Yoongi pas jaman behula. Haha. Jimin ketawa. Tapi habis itu senyum lembut lebar-lebar, aseeeeeekkk udah kaya istri yang kesemsem ama poto masa kecil sang suami.

Yoongi yang baru balek dari ngurusin pupnya Holy -Holynya tidur abis itu- masuk kamar, ikutan senyum liat Jimin yang kaya gimanaaa gitu mandangin poto-poto yang di pajang. Terus rapper itu meluk Jimin dari belakang.

Back Hug guys! Back Hug! Demi apa! Adem banget Ganto ngayalinnya.

Mana dagunya Yoongi disandarin ke bahunya Jimin.

"Habis makan siang, ngapain bagusnya ya?"tanya Yoon. Dia udah nelpon restoran china tadi, buat makan siang mereka, Jiminnya mau sih masakin, tapi Yoongi maunya Jimin istirahat aja. Dan rencananya abis makan siang mereka emang bakal nyantai-nyantai aja sampai sore. Tapi, kayanya Yoongi lagi mood, jadinya energi dia lagi semangat-semangatnya.

Jimin nyander ke dada Yoongi. Makin nempelin tubuh mereka, tangannya juga ngusap-ngusap tangan Yoongi yang ngalungin pinggang dia.

"Kaya gini aja sampai sore, hehe."

Yoongi ngedengus seneng dengernya. Senyum simpul terus ngecup leher Jimin -ngecup ya, popo, bukan kiss apalagi jilat, gigit atau bikin kissmark, Ganto lagi kepengen hiatus rate M untuk chapter ini-, "yup, Hyung juga, kepengen kaya gini aja terus."

.

.

CUE!

.

.

Ga eh, bohong Yoongi-nya, si Holy kan pengen dia ajak jalan-jalan. Hahaha.

.

.

GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAAA!

APa iNi!? Wkwkwkwkwk

Gimana? Gimana?

Ah, ntahlah ~ Haha

Once again, gamsahamnida ~

.

.

 **Ganto, 29 Desember 2016**


	6. Chapter 6

Rated M

Happy reading ~

.

.

Pelepasan ketiga.

Kemudian deru napasku perlahan mulai beraturan. Sejenak mengembalikan kesadaran sehabis melewati puncak kenikmatan, kupandangi wajah Yoongi yang sama berkeringatnya dengan milikku.

Aku terengah-engah, ia pun begitu, karena tadi kami datang secara bersamaan. Cairanku memuncrat mengenai perutnya dan perutku sendiri, sedang cairannya yang memenuhi lubang analku terasa merembes keluar saking banyaknya. Mengotori sepray, namun melepas dahaga birahiku yang selalu menginginkannya.

Tubuhnya menurun, menjilat singkat cuping telingaku, dan menciptakan beberapa kissmark lagi di sepanjang leherku. Bersamaan dengan itu, kejantanannya yang belum dikeluarkan dari lubangku kembali mengeras. Kembali tegang, dan tentu akan kembali digenjot habis-habisan di dubur favoritnya itu.

Dia bergerak duduk dengan menyertakanku. Membuat desahan memekik langsung saja lolos dari bibir bengkakku. Aku memeluk erat kepalanya. Melenguh memanja memanggil namanya. Membantu miliknya merasakan nikmat dengan memijit penisnya oleh kedutan-kedutan menggigit dinding anusku.

Yoongi semakin liar menaik-turunkan tubuhku.

Putingku ia lahap sejadi-jadinya. Yang kiri dan kanan bergantian. Yang kini dan kanan berkelanjutan. Begitu terus, sampai aku memberi tatapan memohon dengan meraih wajahnya agar ia juga melahap belah bibirku yang tak pernah bosan mendesahkan namanya.

Ia mengerti. Tentu saja. Kepalanya menengadah, satu tangannya menarik tengkukku, tangan lainnya meremas falus kecilku. Kini permainan naik turun kulakukan solo tanpa bantuannya.

Lidahnya lalu melesak masuk mengobrak-abrik mulutku, bergerak penuh nafsu, penuh dominasi. Membuatku kewalahan bagaimana cara membalasnya, dan memecah fokusku yang memang sudah berantakan. Mulutku, kejantananku, dan lubangku, dihajar habis-habisan dalam detik yang sama, pikiranku gila, emosiku memanas.

Kian panas, hingga tubuh ini tak lagi malu bergerak liar semaksimal yang ia bisa. Aaah, diri ini memang tak tahu malu jika dihadapan Yoongi. Harga diri tak lagi penting sejak Yoongi menaklukanku.

Menjeratku dengan pesonanya, menjadikanku budak percintaannya. Candu akan sentuhannya, merindu pada belaiannya, gila memikirkan dirinya.

"ANGH!"

"Jimin."

"HYung! Ah! Aku mau- AH! AH! AH! ANGH!"

Ooh, aku kembali merasakannya. Nikmat. Begitu nikmat. Sentuhan Yoongi begitu nikmat. Lumatan Yoongi begitu nikmat. Kejantanan Yoongi begitu nikmat. Semua. Suaranya. Geraman rendahnya karena pelayananku. Keringatnya karena bersenggama denganku. Kemerahan wajah karena diriku.

Kenikmatannya juga kenikmatanku.

Aku datang. Dengan punggung melengkung, cakaran pada pundaknya, kepala menengadah dan mulut menganga lebar yang bersuara terbata-bata saking enak-nya.

Pelepasan keempat.

Lemas. Tubuhku terkulai. Lalu Yoongi merengkuhnya penuh sayang. Merebahkanku hati-hati, mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan-lahan. Dan mengecup keningku cukup lama serta menyisiri rambutku beberapa saat.

Dalam gelap aku merasakan semua perlakukan sensual yang begitu lembut itu, karna aku tak bisa lagi mampu membuka mata, aku tak lagi kuat untuk merasakan puncak kenikmatan. Energiku benar-benar terkuras.

Jujur, jika tubuh ini memanglah mampu, maka aku rela melakukan penyatuan dengan Yoongi setiap waktu. Tapi, kekuatanku -dan juga dia, dan tentu setiap manusia- ada batasnya. Walaupun cintaku kepada Yoongi tak pernah ada ujungnya.

"Sarang he…"bisiknya tak kalah lembut dibanding semua gerak geriknya, "aku mencintaimu, sayang…"

Kesadaranku tak dapat dikendalikan lagi, tepat sebelum benar-benar masuk ke alam mimpi, kusempatkan membuka mata meskipun sedikit, kusempatkan meraih wajahnya meskipun dengan gapaian yang lemah. Mengecup bibir tipisnya, seraya tersenyum manis.

"Nado,"lirihku serak, "aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung…"

.

.

WATDEPAK!

Hahahahahaha!

.

.

 **Ganto, 13 Januari 2017**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Oo, apa kau pernah merasakan namanya 'tiba-tiba merindu?'"

"Eh?"

"Iya. Tiba-tiba merindu. Ketika kita sudah setiap hari bertemu, senantiasa melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama, sepanjang malam menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, tak pernah absen menyambut pagi dengan berbagi ciuman manis, makan di meja yang sama, mencuri kecupan mesra ditengah-tengah kesibukan, menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar mengobrol ringan... dan masih banyak lagi, yang seharusnya membuat kita sebagai sepasang kekasih mensyukuri kesempatan itu. Namun anehnya, ada kalanya di mana, saat sedetik saja, iya hanya hitungan detik saja aku tidak melihat wajahmu, mendengar suaramu, merasakan hembus napasmu... hatiku terasa sakit, perasaanku kosong dan ingin cepat-cepat diisi dengan kehadiranmu. Tak sabar untuk meresapi lagi kehangatanmu."

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Aku juga pernah- ani, maksudku aku selalu mengalaminya, Jimin..."

"Jinjja yo...?

"Ne. Tiap detik, setiap saat. Selama otak ini masih bisa berpikir dan menafsirkan rasa dari lubuk hati terdalamku, maka bayangmu selalu terlintas dalam pikiranku. Dan ketika itulah aku ingin segera menemuimu, menatap tepat di kedua matamu, menikmati sentuhan lembutmu dan membalas tak kalah baik semua perlakuan manismu kepadaku. Dan kembali berbisik 'aku mencintaimu' ribuan kali. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi."

"Hehe~"

.

.

 **Ganto, 3/6/2017**


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Hands**

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Happy reading~

Warning! Typo (s)!

.

.

.

Bayangan Min Yoongi yang tengah bergelut dengan musiknya tampak jelas dalam sepasang iris kehitaman Park Jimin. Tertangkap jelas oleh penglihatan si pemuda Busan, diperhatikan sampai ke detail terkecilnya.

Jimin kemudian mengubah posisi, semula berbaring menghadap sang kekasih kini mengarah ke langit-langit studio bernama Genius Lab. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menilik itu sebaik-baiknya.

"Hyung."

Panggilnya agak kencang agar Yoongi yang tengah berkutat memperbaiki lirik memberi atensi kepadanya.

"Hm?"respon Yoongi tanpa melihat ke arah Jimin.

Jiminpun begitu, ia tetap fokus melihat tangannya.

"Hyung tahu kan, kalau aku tidak suka dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Well. Kau pernah cerita sewaktu kecil kau sering diejek karena itu."

"Un. 'namja mana yang punya tangan sekecil tangan yeoja'. Sampai sekarangpun masih. Taetae selalu saja mempermainkanku. Dan bahkan seorang fans pernah tertawa ketika membandingkan tangannya dengan tanganku."

Yoongi memutar kursinya. Dengan masih mengenggam pena -yang lalu berputar-putar pada jemarinya- namja bersurai blonde itu memperhatikan ekspresi Jimin, "wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas tanganmu? Apa kali ini Jungkook yang mengolok-oloknya?"

Tangan mungil itu diturunkan, pemiliknya tersenyum manis kepada lawan bicara, "ani,"geleng Jimin. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan mendudukkan diri di atas pangkuan Yoongi. Gerakannya dibalas dengan pelukan belakang penuh sayang oleh Yoongi yang sudah menaruh pena di sebelah _mouse._

Jimin melepas pagutan Yoongi untuk meraih salah satu tangan pekerja keras itu.

"Sejak aku menerima uluran tanganmu,"ucap Jimin penuh perasaan. Senyuman lembut dan pandangan teduh tergambar jelas pada wajahnya, "sejak aku membalas genggaman eratmu. Sejak itu semuanya mendadak berubah, Hyung. Aku tak lagi membenci tangan kecil ini, aku tidak ambil pusing lagi meskipun masih diejek. Karena lihat, mereka ternyata begitu pas dengan milikku. Seolah-olah memang ditakdirkan untuk menggenggam satu sama lain. Diciptakan untuk satu sama lain."

"Tangan Min Yoongi tercipta untuk mengenggam tangan Park Jimin."

Yoongi ikut tersenyum. Mengecup singkat perpotongan leher Jimin setelahnya berbisik pelan dengan suara beratnya, "yeah. Dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya."

-CUE-

.

.

.

.

Gamsahamnidaaaaa!

Sumpah, Ganto terharu banget ama poto tangan YoonMin pas di KWF oleh xMing1322-nim. Terharu banget. Banget. Banget. Hiks!

Tangan mereka jodoh! Hiks...

Semoga kapal YoonMin makin berlayar ~ sampai ke pelaminan muehehehe

Once again, gamsahamnida ~

.

.

.

.

Ganto, 30 September 2017


	9. Chapter 9

"Hyung."

Jimin memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Ia yang memulai pembicaraan, namun tetap menunduk menatap layar handphone-nya karena Yoongipun tak teralih dari layar komputer.

"Hm?"

"Barusan aku mengupload video liburanku bersama Kookie."

"Well, baguslah. Akhir-akhir ini kau sudah membuat Army khawatir kan."

"Un..."

Hening lagi. Suara klik klik dari _mouse_ dan _keyboard_ milik Yoongi jelas terdengar memenuhi studio musik bernama Genius Lab itu. Jimin membasahi bibirnya.

"Hyung."

"Ne?"

"Aku mengupload dua video."

"Wah, sepertinya Army akan benar-benar senang."

"Un..."

Yoongi tetap membelakangi Jimin yang duduk di sofa hitam di sudut ruangan. Ia benar-benar tenggelam dengan nada dan lirik musik yang tengah ia garap namun cukup bereaksi terhadap apa-apa yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya. Jadi setelah Jimin berkata lagi dengan nada yang bergetar,

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini."

Yoongi langsung memutar kursi dan mendekat ke arah Jimin.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"tanya Yoongi bingung menggapai sebelah pipi Jimin yang masih menunduk dalam.

"Kapan aku bisa mengupload video liburan kita di kampung halamanmu, Hyung?"

"Jimin-"

"Kapan aku bisa mengupload selca kita bersama Holy, Hyung?"

"Jimin, dengar-"

"Kapan,"Jimin akhirnya menatap kedua mata Yoongi, "aku bisa memberi tahu bahwa Min Yoongi-lah orang yang kucintai, Hyung..."

Air mata Jimin mengalir, bersamaan dengan itu Yoongi bergerak duduk ke sebelahnya. Memeluk tubuh Jimin, berbisik menenangkan.

"Aku ingin semua orang tahu- hiks!"

"Hyung mengerti, Jimin."

"Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa kita saling mencintai- hiks!"

"Semua pasti ada waktunya-"

Sontak saja Jimin berdiri melepas pelukan mereka dengan kesal. "Kapan?! Memangnya ada!? Masih puluhan tahun lagi Korea baru bisa menerima yang seperti ini. Berati hubungan kita hanya ada untuk diakhiri, Hyung! Kau akan menikah! Aku akan menikah... Kita akan memiliki keluarga masing-masing..."

Yoongi hanya menghela napas sembari meraih tangan mungil Jimin untuk ia ajak kembali duduk di sampingnya. Mengecup kedua mata Jimin yang basah. Mengelus-elus punggung tangan Jimin.

"Tak bisakah kau menikmati apa yang bisa kita nikmati sekarang, Jimin? Aku tahu ini sulit, aku akui aku sendiri juga terkadang merasa frustasi setiap kali berusaha tidak menyentuhmu secara berlebihan di depan kamera. Menahan diri agar tidak memandangimu secara berlebihan, yeah seringkali aku gagal, tapi aku tetap merasa tersiksa. Dan memang itulah yang harusnya kita lakukan. Yang mampu kita lakukan sejauh ini.

Hargai apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk sekarang ini, hargai setiap detik perjuangan yang kita usahakan. Setidaknya selama kita berdua saja,"Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin yang sudah berhenti menangis dan mulai tenang emosinya, "kita bisa menyalurkan rasa yang sama-sama kita miliki. Aku juga terkadang berpikir bagaimana kita nanti di masa depan, tapi itu hanya akan membuatku gamang, Jimin. Jadi-"

"Aku mengerti, Hyung. Mian ne..."

"Gwaenchana. Hyung maklum kok."

"Aku hanya sedang capek, jadi aku lebih sensitif."

"Gwaenchana. Hyung mengerti, Chim."

"Un..."Jimin merangkul leher Yoongi. Menenggelamkan wajah sembabnya ke bahu sang kekasih, "Gomawo. Sarang he."

"Nado."

"Kapan-kapan kita juga liburan ke luar negri ya, Hyung."

"Ne. Tentu saja."

"Hanya berdua."

"Yup."

"Ugh, tapi musti dirahasiakan."

"Well..."

-CUE-

Maapkeun, kubaper si jimin update video liburan ke jepun bareng jk

Nah, gamsahamnida untuk yg nyempetin baca

.

.

.

Ganto, 6 November 2017


End file.
